To feel wanted
by Smacked - for - life
Summary: As she lay there, cold and alone, all she needed was someone to make her feel wanted, loved. SMacked
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, kinds got this idea from season 1 where Stella has a bad case and she has a shower to calm down but... turned it into a bit of Smacked ******

**Hope you enjoy, hopefully I'll be able to continue this further but tell me what you think first**

**Thanks for reading! x**

I looked up at the clock at the front of my desk, 2am and I was already falling asleep with 10 case files still to complete. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer I made my way to the showers to wake myself, a regular occurrence on my current hours.

The labs were empty and so was the parking lot out front, I didn't expect anyone to be there. So, when I heard running water coming from the locker room I assumed it had been left on by accident.

Thinking nothing more of it I walked up to my locker, grabbing a new shirt and tie to make it look like I had actually gone home that night. As I slackened the tie around my neck I heard someone crying, it sounded like it was coming from the showers. I placed the clothes in my hand on the bench and made my way towards the sound, wondering who would be here at this time of night.

As I turned the corner I found her, sat under the running water, fully clothed. Her head was in her hands, her knees brought up to her chest, she didn't hear me enter. For years she had been there for me, there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Now it was my turn to be there for her.

I slowly made my way towards her, still unseen I sat beside her on the wet tiles and placed my arm around her. She looked up and without saying a word nestled next to my body, clinging on. She was frozen as I turned up the heat of the water and pulled her even closer to me.

After a few minutes her tears became less frequent and her breathing slowed. She put her hand in mine and gripped it as tightly as she could. I knew that when she was ready to talk she would so I didn't pressure her. Instead, I stroked the hand that lay in mine, comforting her.

"Thanks Mac", all she needed was reassurance that everything would be OK. With Mac by her side, she had everything she needed.

"That's what we do... We take care of each other", I told her, remembering what she had said to comfort me when Don was fighting for his life because of Lessing and him retaliating for not been allowed to join the marines. We sat a silence for a few more minutes, contempt with holding one another. Finally she spoke.

"This case, it really got to me. Been an orphan myself I know what it's like to grow up feeling unwanted and unloved, to grow up feeling that the world is against you. That boy, he had no-one, no-one cared when he was gone. It just made me think, what if I had found myself with his problems, would anybody have noticed if I had gone? Would anybody have cared?" she took a deep sigh after the release of her worst fear.

"I care Stella, you have me and you always will. Never make yourself think that you are unwanted, I'd be nothing without you. I need you. I love you. She looked up to find him staring deep into her eyes, his arms wrapping tighter around her fragile body. She was unsure what he had said at first, until her repeated his words once more, this time looking directly at her.

"I love you Stella" he told her with no hesitation. Before she could reply he brought both his hands to her cheeks and kissed her. He was tender and caring and slowly, reluctantly he pulled away. She opened her eyes and simply replied, "I love you too Mac" as once again his lips met hers, this time however she responded and deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly he pulled away once more, when the need for oxygen became too much, and rested his forehead against hers, his lips within inches of her face.

After a while their breathing began to slow and their heart rate returned to normal – well as normal as expected after the sudden release of deep emotions. He held out a hand, which she took, and he pulled them both to their feet. "Now let's get up out of these clothes and get you home where I can look after you" he told her as he placed a dry set of clothes on the bench along with a large, fluffy towel.

"I'll wait for you outside" he told her whilst he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Mac" she replied, smiling back.

Whilst she was changing Mac did the same in the adjoining cubicle and waited patiently outside for Stella to re-emerge. When she did a few minutes later she had a totally new outlook on life, for once she had someone who loved her for who she was, someone she trusted with her life.

He put his arm around her waist and guided her towards the elevator, 'Stick the reports' he thought to himself, he had more important things to think about. Now he had someone to go home to, to care for.

As he led her outside he opened the passenger door and helped her in. He then made his way to the driver's side and turned on the ignition. Glancing towards Stella he gave her a smile and held onto her hand as he pulled off the curb and made his way to his apartment, her hand firmly placed in his.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was relatively quiet, her hand still firmly placed in his. When he pulled up outside his apartment he made his way round to her side and helped her in the building, carrying her bag for her. He replaces his hand back into hers as he unlocks the door to his apartment. Helping her in he places her belongings on his bed and tells her to settle herself in, he will sleep in the guestroom.

"I'm fine Mac, I can sleep in the other room", she tells, feeling guilty that he is giving up both his house and his bed to look after her.

"It's nothing Stell. I'd much prefer it if you stayed here, it's much more comfortable" he replies. Knowing that she won't be able to change his mind on this she finally gives in and starts to unpack some of her clothes.

He heads into the bathroom down the hall and allows her to put her things away and get herself comfortable. He starts to run her a bath and runs the hot tap whilst he searches in his bathroom cupboard for the candles she had given him last Christmas. Pouring in the lavender scented bubble bath he had found at the back of his cupboards he proceeded to place candles around the bathroom and on the edge of the bath. Turning of the running water he lit them one by one and turned off the light. 'Perfect' he thought to himself. Before he returned to check on Stella he grabbed a warm bath towel from of the radiator and poured a large glass of wine and placed it on the edge of the top.

He returned to the bedroom five minutes later to find her suitably settled into his room, her belongings in the draws beside his bed. He handed her the warm towel and she looked back with a puzzled expression on her face

"I've run you a bath" he told her as he pointed down the hall towards the candlelit room.

"Mac, you shouldn't have gone to all this bother", she exclaimed as she walked in to find a steaming hot bath surrounded by candles, lavender scented.

"But your worth it", he replied. "What did I tell you earlier Stella, never make yourself feel unwanted. I should have gone to all this bother, your worth this and a thousand times more!".

"Thanks Mac", she smiled to him, for once she really felt wanted and loved. For once she wasn't a burden.

"Now, you have a long soak and I'm going to cook us some dinner. 45 minutes long enough?"

"Plenty" she replied as she closed the door and slid herself into the deep bath tub.

Never had she felt so relaxed, so calm. She laid there for over half an hour, taking a sip from the chilled wine every now and then.

After towelling herself dry and changing in Mac's room she made her way to the lounge. She was once again surprised about what lay before her. A candlelit dinner, slow music playing in the background. The 'cook' put his head around the corner to check how she was.

"This is amazing Mac" she told him.

"I know" he told her with a huge grin on his face, causing her to chuckle.

As Mac washed up the plates at the sink – (Stella had offered but he had refused, being his usual stubborn self), Stella made her way to the couch.

"Want to watch a film?" he asked from the kitchen, "your choice".

"Sounds good", she replied as she got down to the floor to pick out a film from his collection – Bridget Jones

He makes his way to the couch and she snuggles beside him, her head resting against his shoulder.

30 minutes into the film he finds that she has fallen asleep in his arms, her chest rising and falling peacefully. He decides to carry her to bed, not having the heart to wake such a peaceful woman laid in his arms. As he puts his hand under her back to support her she takes a deep breath but remains asleep. Slowly he makes his way to the bed, eases of her shoes and places her under the covers. With a soft kiss on her forehead he leaves her to rest and makes his way to the guestroom. Knowing that she is out of harms way, for the first time in months he has a restful nights sleep.


End file.
